Tom Jiki
by Gia Lupin
Summary: Voldemort now goes by the name Tom Jiki and is desguised as a 15 teen year old muggle. But before he can complete his plan will a new family and love change his plans?
1. The Jiki Family

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter J.K Rowling does.

A/N: If I don't get at least well one review each chapter I will no longer write.

Voldemort knew just the potion he needed. However his deatheaters hadn't made it yet with the ingredents they were being quite slow. The idea of this potion was that he would be desguised as a fifteen year old and go to muggle school. He had very big plans in store for those muggle children, Teenagers rather. Peter Pettigrew walked in carrying the potion he required it would only make him look younger but then again what would Muggles know? He drank it suddenly as if someone had pressed the rewind button he became shorter hair grew back on his head and he looked a little less like a snake. "Who are my foster parents?" If he didn't have any parents he would look suspecious so they had set him up with new parents foster parents. "Umm Ryan and Rebecca Jiki, sir" Jiki? What an odd last name this meant he was Tom Jiki...... That was even odder. "Thank you Pettigrew." he said as he went to change clothes he needed to look like a muggle in order to act like one.

He walked up to the train station where his new family the Jikis' were waiting for him he was suppose to be from some orphanage he didn't remember the name.....

"You must be Tom." His new father put a hand out for a handshake and Voldemort accepted.

"Your a lot older looking then I imagined." Mr. Jiki said smiling. Voldemort mumbled something.

"Now Ray stop preassuring him he's been through a lot, besides we need to go home and pick up Kyu , Nara, and Emily." Mrs Jiki said " They did tell you you had a little brother and sisters didn't they Tom?" Damn you wormtail why didn't you tell me! " No mother they didn't tell me." Tom suddenly had a very bad feeling he had thought he was an only child now he figured out that he was stuck with three siblings who were triplets and were Pre-schoolers. They went to the Jiki's house and picked up the triplets Nara seemed to be the smartest one, Nara had light blonde hair much like her mother's and wore a beenie though you could still clearly see her light blonde hair along with a black hoody and baggy bluejeans with sneakers that had what appeared to be happy bunnie on them. Kyu on the other hand had dark black hair much like his father's and wore some blue jean shorts and a dark blue shirt that had Bob The builder on it with sandles that had paw prints on them. Emily had light blonde hair with a pink polka dotted dress on and some flip-flops

At this time Tom was stuck with Nara who was getting new shoes and looking for a new computer system.

"You know how to use a computer?" Tom asked surprised.

"Well now duh, I'm the best hacker the world has ever seen!"

"Okay then, I'm going to look for school supplies over in the corner don't get lost."

" Are you sure you should be saying that, _Lord Moldyshorts?_"

Tom raised a browl trying to look surprised at the matter. "What do you mean Nara?"

Nara straitened out her huge glasses, " I know who you are, VOLDEMORT! I could tell by using my glasses, upgraded them, and call me O."

Suddenly Mr Jiki picked Nara up "Kids and their imaginations huh Tom?" He spoke casaully as though they had known eachother for years.

"Yeah," He had found a perticular interesting pack of pencils that were ti-dye, he dicided just to grab some green and black pens and picked up some paper.

"Well now all you need is some notebooks and let's see a binder and a backpack." Mr. Jiki left to go see to the other children. How was Nara so knowing? Maybe it was just her imagination. After all no one had ever called him moldy shorts. He grabbed the rest of his supplies and waited for the Jiki family to come to the car, he didn't have to wait long they were back in about five minutes.

"I like green too, it's a cool color." Kyu said smiling he had over heard Mr and Mrs Jiki talking about a him not being in school yet because he needed to be in a Special Ed class not because he was sick but because he just had a hard time in even something like Pre-K.

"Do you like green Tom?" Kyu asked curiously.

"Yeah it's my favorite color, besides black anyway." I'm going soft damnit Tom thought.

A/n: Okay review peoples if I get more then one review I'll write another long chapter, sorry If your confused I got tired of spelling Voldemort so I started just putting Tom. Flames are appreciated.


	2. The First day home

A/N: FINALLY FINALLY SOMEONE HAS REVEIWED! Okay I'm done overeacting. Thanks for reviewing :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Tom Riddle or anything related to harry potter.

Chapter Two: The first day home :)

"This is your room Tom if you need anything ask Nara she's in the next room." Tom watched Mr. Jiki leave starting to wonder if this had been a good idea. The door opened a little and Nara's face poked in,"Knock, knock, KNOCK," she yelled and came in then started singing,"Row, row, row, your fish gently down the radioactive stream! Throw your family off the boat and listen to them mutate!" while running around him in a circle. Tom hated this girl already he reached in his pocket for his wand. I'll just kill her he thought. he soon relized when he'd changed in his clothes he had forgotten his wand. "Shit" he said out loud. "Shit?" Nara repeated. "Go away Nara before I tell your mother you said that." Nara gave him an evil stare, but left the room after Tom heard the door shut he lied back on his bed muttering curse words. He heard a very light knock at the door. "Come in." it was Kyu. "Dinner's ready" said Kyu who walked out of the room very quickily. Tom got up and went to the kitchen.

On the way to the kitchen Tom saw Nara sprinkling something that looked posionous onto one of the plates. "Nara I do hope that's notmy plate." She turned at him,"Maybe, maybe not futile human." He raised a browl,"Don't raise a browl at me! It's using the finger!" " No it's not

"Shut up, Voldemort."

"Where did you get that name at?" he said innocently

"You know very well where I got that name. Now, remove yourself from my sight earth slave."

" No..."

"Move it or lose it, then."she gave him an evil stare.

Tom got a new plate of food and sat at the table between Kyu and Emily. Nara ate everything including the plate then let out a loud belch. Mrs Jiki gave Nara a stare though the little girl didn't seem to notice. "Tom?" Tom looked around for the person who had said his name then noticed Kyu. "Yes Kyu?" "Will you play blocks with me and Emi?" Kyu asked. "Ah sure." After dinner Tom went to Nara and Emily's room where the blocks were kept. Kyu took all the green and blue blocks to share with Tom and left the yellow and red for Emily and to his displeasure Nara. "I bet we can build a better castle then you pathitic human!" Nara said glaring at Tom. "Your on." Kyu and Tom were actully making a pretty good looking castle though Nara and Emily were doing a bit better. "NO MONKEY SLAVE! THAT BLOCK GOES THERE!" Tom felt sorry for Emily. Tom and Kyu were done first so they waited for Emily and Nara. "COM-NOOOOO!" just as Nara was about to say complete Emily knocked the castle over. "MORONIC MONKEY!" Is moronic a word? Tom thought. " I'm sorry Nara." Emily suddenly started to cry and to Tom surprise clinged to his arm. "It's alright Emily. It wasn't your fault." "It was too her fault" Nara said walking out of her room. Tom pated Emily on the back awkwardy after a few minutes of this Emily had fallen asleep which made him think it was probably bedtime.


	3. First day of school Part 1

A/N:

Slythrian Slavelaborer: Thanks, yeah Nara is a bit of a bitch. But that;s why I made her. I'm glad someone likes this story.

Disclaimer: Hell no I don't own Harry Potter I'd have a better computer if I did.

Chapter 3: First Day of School Part 1

Tom got up and and sat at the table where Nara and Kyu were eating cereal. He poured himself some not paying attention to what kind it was he was still half asleep after all. "That's my cereal mortal." Tom raised a brow "What have I told you about raising you eye brow to me!" Kyu turned to Nara and said " Can't you share with Tom he is our big bwother." Nara's eye started twitching. " No I cannot and he's not our brother he's the adopted child." How dare that short little bitch call him a child. He was certainly by not standards a child. Actully he was about seventy years older then Nara of course he couldn't say that. Mrs. Jiki handed Tom a jug of milk which he helped himself to. "Where's Emily?" Tom asked. "The earth monkey's sick. She puked all over me this morning and I was forced to bathe." Tom smiled at the thought of Nara getting puked all over. "Tom could you bring this soup to Emily?" she said handing him a tray. He went to Emily and Nara's room where he saw emily with an abnormally large wash cloth on her forhead. Back when he was in the orphanage the owner used to read to him when he was sick. For some reason it had brought him comfort to have someone watching him rather then being alone. He sat the soup on a near by end table and checked to see how bad of a fever Emily had her forehead was so hot the clothe she on it was totally dry he got a bowl and put cold in it wetting the wash cloth again and putting it back on her forhead. I better leave this here. I hope her fever goes down.

He didn't have time to finish his breakfest so he grabbed his lunch box and got in the car. Where the rest of the family (aside from emily of course) were waiting for him. "What took you so long!" Nara exclaimed

as Tom took a seat between the two. "Taking care of Emily. Is someone going to stay home with her?" Mr. Jiki nodded. "Me and Elen work night shifts." Tom nodded. "Moldy---shorts." Nara said tauntingly. "Tom can you walk them in. I would but I've got to call the babysitter for tonight." He raised a brow. He was about to volounteer to babysit them but them remembered Nara existed and changed his mind. He held Kyu and Nara's hand untill they got to the pre-k class room they belonged to. Then he left them there and returned to the car.

Finally Tom made it to school. Right when he was getting out someone on some board with wheels went over the car. "Oh sorry bout that." she said as Tom watched the Jikis' drive away. "You could of injured me you know." he said glaring at the recent person. She was quite odd looking she had bright blue hair put back in a pony tail, a shirt that said element on it, and some tight jeans. 'What was that thing?" she laughed. "You don't know what a skate board is? Where are from Mars?" he glared at her "No I'm from London." "Oh right your the new kid I thought you were just dumb or in Special ed or something." he rolled his eyes. " My name's Alice Vince. You must be Tom Jaki or whatever." "It's Tom Jiki." he said as he walked to the counciler's office. "Ah Tom I suppose" said the man. He was a rather short man who was overly skinny and looked as though he would die at any moment. "Here's you classes."

Tom Jiki's Scdule

_Gym_

_Language_

_Reading_

_Lunch_

_life skills_

_Math_

_Social Studies_

_Science_

"The gym's right down the hall where you'll see some large wooden doors." Hurray he thought. "Bye then." Tom said. He looked at his dress out clothes that had mother had chosen they weren't all that bad it was just a pair of running pants and a white t-shirt. He looked around for the teacher. "Excuse where do I go to get dressed." The gym teacher pointed toward a door. He was too busy setting stuff up. Tom was horrified to see he had to dress out with all the other guys in gym. He found a corner where he wouldn't be noticed and got dressed. He went out to the Gym and sat in the bleachers where everyone else was the teacher was taking role. " Raydan Inkx?" the boy next to him raised his hand. He had long black hair which was put back and glasses that reminded him of Harrry Potter. "Tom Jiki?" Tom raised his hand. "Okay and that's everybody. Weight room. NOW!" everyone in the room ran to a room next door to the gym. "Now I want all of you magits to lift weights choose a partner to be you spotter and get exercising I see even one of you slacking off and you'll get to run three miles!" Tom looked around and noticed that Raydan didn't have a partner. "Umm I don't want to run three miles so could you be my spotter?" Raydan nodded and they went over to what looked like the lightest weights in the gym. "I'd start on those before you try anything big." Raydan advised. After gym Tom was exausted. and quite happy that language was next.

A/N To be countinued. I'll be posting another chapter very soon this chapter was just a bit too long for my taste.


End file.
